


Welcome to the Loser's Club, Asshole!

by gaycleric



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Badass Stanley Uris, Ben and Bev are dating already, Bev's dad sucks, Bill "Bi and Biphobic" Denbrough, Bill is an idiot but we love him, Bisexual Ben Hanscom, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak's Shorts, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, He's pining for Stan and doesn't know it, Multi, Pansexual Beverly Marsh, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, richie's parents are cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycleric/pseuds/gaycleric
Summary: bigbilliam: are you an Eddie’s Ass Guy or a Stan’s Ass Guy?mikedamnlon: if you don’t say stan wyd?bigbilliam: i do baseball and stan still has a better ass than memikedamnlon: 🍑💦💞
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris (minor)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Welcome to the Loser's Club, Asshole!

**Author's Note:**

> bigbilliam (Bill)  
> stanley_uris (Stan)  
> mikedamnlon (Mike)  
> librariben (Ben)  
> bev_january (Beverly)  
> bitchierichie (Richie)  
> kaspbraked (Eddie)  
> gdenbrough (Georgie)
> 
> -
> 
> The story takes place in 2017. The Losers have gone into Neibolt before after Georgie and kids like Betty Ripsom, and Eddie Corcoran went missing. They don't know why they had gone missing so they investigated, thinking they wouldn't find anything. Eddie broke his arm when he fell through a hole in the floor. They didn't see the perpetrator and managed to rescue an armless Georgie and everyone was relatively okay. Now, the Losers are all seventeen in this fic and Georgie is recently twelve!

_(Tuesday 8:21 am)_

**losers club ❤️**

bitchierichie: guys i’m so fucking gay

stanley_uris: Yes Richie, we know. You tell us this every day.

bitchierichie: ya but like,, BIG GAY today

bigbilliam: what’s so special this time?

bev_january: eddie is in his fuckign Short Shorts

bitchierichie: 💦💦💦

stanley_uris: Gross Richie. I’m sure Eddie is grateful he forgot his phone at home today.

_(Tuesday 9:12 am)_

bigbilliam: u guys r goig to the game fri right?

librariben: ??

bev_january: omg he had a stroke

bigbilliam: srry mrs c’s class u know how it is

bev_january: god yeah i do

librariben: Mrs C? is she mean?

bev_january: nah she just has a SUPER STRICT no phones in class policy

bigbilliam: and she’s fucing mean

bev_january: oh yeah and one time she sent stan out of class for arguing w her it was funny

stanley_uris: She was wrong and she knows she was.

bev_january: i’m sure she was stanny

_(Tuesday 9:52 am)_

mikedamnlon: imagine going to public school

mikedamnlon: i could never

bitchierichie: alright mr i-do-online-school-so-i-wake-up-whenever-i-want

mikedamnlon: you WISH you could do what i do

bev_january: yah

bitchierichie: yeah we do

bigbilliam: ye

mikedamnlon: lol suckers

mikedamnlon: except ben, he’s lovely and we’re all happy to have him.

bev_january: MOOD

_(Tuesday 10:05 am)_

stanley_uris: I’m honestly shocked and appalled at the staff at this school for not having taken any of your phones yet.

bitchierichie: it’s cause i’m blowing the principal 😜

stanley_uris: I am about to kick you into the fucking sun Richard.

librariben: @mikedamnlon we All want your life man

mikedamnlon: no you don’t 

librariben: ?? why not?

mikedamnlon: my parents are dead

librariben: MIKE

bev_january: OHMYGO D MIKE N O

bitchierichie: AHJDFKSKFK

bigbilliam: spidermike

librariben: BILL NO

mikedamnlon: SOMEONE GETS ME

_(Tuesday 11:32 am)_

bitchierichie: i want to see my little boy.........

bev_january: lunch is soon u pathetic gay

bitchierichie: not soon enouuugh i miss my darling spaghetti boy 💕💞

bev_january: lol gay

bitchierichie: and his lil shortssss

bitchierichie: and his ass ofc 💦💦

stanley_uris: I have never been so grateful to Bill for not letting Georgie in this chat. He doesn’t need to be corrupted by this shit.

bev_january: yknow georgie said fuck the other day

bev_january: it was really fucking funny

bev_january: stan?

bev_january: richie???

bev_january: oh my fucking god stan is killing richie

_(Tuesday 11:55)_

bigbilliam: oh my fucking god he’s fucking dead

mikedamnlon: don’t worry, eddie knows cpr

bigbilliam: i think rich seeing eddies ass will be enough to bring him back

mikedamnlon: is this just the Thirsty For Eddie in Shorts gc???? smh

mikedamnlon: stan in his khaki shorts is Right There

bigbilliam: retweet

bigbilliam: are you an Eddie’s Ass Guy or a Stan’s Ass Guy?

mikedamnlon: if you don’t say stan wyd?

bigbilliam: i do baseball and stan still has a better ass than me

mikedamnlon: 🍑💦💞

mikedamnlon: bill your ass is fine don’t worry

bigbilliam: not as good as stans

mikedamnlon: yeah but can anyone be as good as stan?

stanley_uris: Part of me is flattered and the other part is fucking disgusted.

bigbilliam: he’s even wearing the khaki shorts today, eddie cannot compare

stanley_uris: I cannot believe you two sometimes...

mikedamnlon: love u too stan 💛

bigbilliam: 🧡🧡!!

stanley_uris: Love you both as well. 💙

_(Tuesday 12:09)_

bitchierichie: [Photo Sent]

bitchierichie: LOOK AT MY BABY BOY EDS IN HIS LIL SHORTS

bitchierichie: thank god it’s lunch time

bitchierichie: i get to enjoy my meal 💦

mikedamnlon: how are you always so thirsty for eddie? like all the time

bitchierichie: bruh i’m thirsty for Everyone

mikedamnlon: like who??

mikedamnlon: i’m curious but also afraid of what you’ll say.....

bitchierichie: lets just say there’s a reason we call him Big Bill

stanley_uris: SHUT.

bitchierichie: sorry stanny i know ur billiam’s housewife but i must say what i must say

stanley_uris: THIS IS A FUCKING CHRISTIAN GROUPCHAT

bitchierichie: YOU ARE JEWISH STANLEY

mikedamnlon: 🍿👀

stanley_uris: OKAY AND???

bitchierichie: WHAT, YOU WANT ME TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR DICK TOO??

mikedamnlon: do it

stanley_uris: what

bitchierichie: what

mikedamnlon: u fucking heard me

bitchierichie: if billy’s a bottom he’s in for a Good Ride if u know what i mean 😜😜💦💦

stanley_uris: I am going to mount your head on my wall. :-)

bitchierichie: jokes on you i’m into that

mikedamnlon: poor eddie has to deal with this shit after school

bitchierichie: AH YES MY SWEET ANGEL BOY

bitchierichie: LIGHT OF MY LIFE

bitchierichie: SPAGHETTI TO MY MEATBALLS.......

librariben: SHUT THE FUCK UP RICHIE - eddie

mikedamnlon: HE SPEAKS

bitchierichie: babey!!! i love u eddie spaghetti!!!!!!!!

mikedamnlon: eddie aren't you all hanging out? you don't need to text

librariben: STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME IN MY SHORTS YOU WEIRDO - e

librariben: also hi mike!! and yes, i do need to text to SHUT RICHIE UP - e

bitchierichie: SO YOU SAY HI TO MIKE AND NOT ME???? 💔💔

librariben: yah - e

bitchierichie: MY MAMA TAUGHT ME TO APPRECIATE ART

bitchierichie: by pinning it to a wall 💦💦

stanley_uris: Eddie, can I kill him?

librariben: YES - e

mikedamnlon: eddie i dare you to scroll up

librariben: i did and i am DISGUSTED do NOT call me eds!!!! - e

mikedamnlon: so richie talking abt your ass is okay, just as long as he doesn’t call you eds?

bitchierichie: he’s glaring at me from across the table he’s so cute 💕

bitchierichie: [Photo Sent]

mikedamnlon: times like this make me wish i went to school with y’all

stanley_uris: Y’all.

librariben: y’all - e+b

bitchierichie: y’all 🤠

bigbilliam: y’all

bev_january: y’all

mikedamnlon: shut the fuck up, all of you

bitchierichie: sorry partner

_(Tuesday 1:35 pm)_

bev_january: hey, did anyone else hear a voice in their sink today?

bigbilliam: ???

stanley_uris: No? Is that a girl thing or something?

bev_january: lol wtf no???

bigbilliam: georgie asked me if i heard “the drain voice” earlier this morning after he showered?????

bev_january: !?!?!?

stanley_uris: What the fuck?

bigbilliam: i’ll look into it....

bev_january: stan, ask ben u have class with him

bev_january: ill ask eddie n rich

stanley_uris: @mike Please respond when you see this. 💙 Stan

bev_january: stan is so fucking soft i’m crying in class

bigbilliam: absolute fucking angel right there

stanley_uris: 1. Shut up. 2. Ben says he hasn’t heard anything strange.

bev_january: this is fucking weird

bitchierichie: only virgins can hear it? lol

stanley_uris: Then why didn’t you speak up when Beverly asked who heard voices?

bigbilliam: OHMYGOD

bev_january: rich u walked into that one

bitchierichie: i’m so proud staniel ❤️❤️

mikedamnlon: voices?? like what?

mikedamnlon: sometimes the walls in your house can be thin and you can hear through them

bev_january: then why do i hear a kids voice in the freshman girls bathroom?

bigbilliam: georgie said he heard a boy crying and a girl whispering??

bitchierichie: think they were screwing?

stanley_uris: If you aren’t going to help, go back to fucking a rusty keyhole since that’s all you’re getting.

bitchierichie: ouch dude.

_(Tuesday 1:49 pm)_

**@bitchierichie > @stanley_uris**

bitchierichie: dude, not cool.

stanley_uris: Sorry. It’s been a shitty day and this voices in the sink shit isn’t helping... I didn’t mean it. 

bitchierichie: it’s okay dude i still love you

stanley_uris: Love you too Rich. 💙

bitchierichie: ❤️❤️ do u wanna smoke after school or smth? that usually calms you down

stanley_uris: Fine. But please don’t let me get too high, I have homework I really need to do.

bitchierichie: deal

_(Tuesday 2:03 pm)_

**losers club ❤️**

bev_january: you guys okay?

bitchierichie: yep! we had makeup sex and we’re all good ;P

stanley_uris: :-) 🔪

bitchierichie: D:

bigbilliam: we should investigate this

stanley_uris: Bill, with all due respect, last time we “investigated” something we found remains of 3 dead bodies from a serial killer 27 years ago.

bev_january: i still get nightmares....

bigbilliam: yeah but

bigbilliam: this could be dangerous

stanley_uris: All the more reason why we shouldn’t go poking around the disgusting sewers for voices.

bigbilliam: but what if they’re lost kids or something??

stanley_uris: But what if they aren’t.

bigbilliam: ??

stanley_uris: Sometimes, victims of abuse or trauma will hear things that aren’t there.

bev_january: isn’t that called like schizophrenia?

stanley_uris: You and Georgie both heard kids voices, right? And you both endured significant trauma in your youths.

bev_january: don’t remind me...

stanley_uris: So it wouldn’t be far fetched to consider it’s simply auditory hallucinations as a result of mental illness.

bigbilliam: yeah but they BOTH heard kids voices

stanley_uris: Georgie was also held captive in a room with dead and dying kids for almost a month.

bev_january: yeah but maybe the voice i heard was a boys

stanley_uris: Who knows?

stanley_uris: Voices cannot travel up drains like that anyways.

bigbilliam: i guess you’re right...

stanley_uris: If it gets too dangerous we can investigate it, okay?

stanley_uris: It just took my parents a lot of convincing that you guys weren’t dangerous for me.

stanley_uris: I don’t want to get in trouble if I don’t have to.

bigbilliam: that makes sense... ur probably right anyways, i’m just really paranoid

bev_january: ill let u guys know if i hear any more voices or anything like that

_(Tuesday 2:42 pm)_

**@stanley_uris > @bigbilliam**

stanley_uris: bill.

stanley_uris: i know you’re online i can see you liking memes on instagram

stanley_uris: PLEASE bill.

bigbilliam: oh shit

bigbilliam: what happened?

stanley_uris: i just

stanley_uris: you know i trust you right?

bigbilliam: yeah...? stanley ur freaking me out

stanley_uris: remember in 5th grade when you said you had suspicions that the teacher was favoriting bowers

stanley_uris: so i punched him and got suspended and he punched richie and got a warning

stanley_uris: and we reported her to the principal and she got fired

bigbilliam: ?!?!

bigbilliam: is bowers harassing u??

stanley_uris: no, no

stanley_uris: the point is

stanley_uris: i always look into your concerns, right?

bigbilliam: yeah...?

bigbilliam: what did you do stan??

stanley_uris: i went into the bathroom.

bigbilliam: and???

stanley_uris: i heard children’s voices too.

stanley_uris: in the bathroom.

stanley_uris: and they said my name.

stanley_uris: so i know it's not a joke.

[Incoming Call from bigbilliam]

stanley_uris: bill we are still in school.

bigbilliam: i’m at pe. pick up.

stanley_uris: okay.

_(Tuesday 3:02 pm)_

**losers club ❤️**

bigbilliam: Emergency Losers Club Meeting after school at the clubhouse.

bitchierichie: oh shit

mikedamnlon: everyone okay?

bigbilliam: not sure.

bev_january: oh jesus

bigbilliam: someone tell eddie asap

bev_january: i’m with him right now, we’ll meet you guys by the bikes

———

_(Tuesday 4:23 pm)_

kaspbraked: remind me to never leave my phone at home again because WHAT THE FUCK

bitchierichie: i know.....

mikedamnlon: stan did what he thought was best

bitchierichie: i know but like

kaspbraked: HE LITERALLY WENT LOOKING FOR WHATEVER MYSTERIOUS DRAIN MONSTER YOU GUYS THOUGHT YOU HEARD

kaspbraked: IN SCHOOL

bev_january: bc i did???? hear it??????

kaspbraked: i don’t like this i don’t like this at all

bitchierichie: me either tbh

bigbilliam: but we all agree it’s worth looking into

kaspbraked: Bill It’ll Be A Cold Day In Hell When You Drag Me Into Those Dirty Fucking Sewers.

stanley_uris: I don’t think we have a choice.

stanley_uris: We know what we saw in the barrens.

kaspbraked: no what we THOUGHT we saw

stanley_uris: So you’re going to pretend you didn’t?

librariben: by the barrens?

kaspbraked: THERE WAS NOTHING IN THE BARRENS STANLEY

bigbilliam: @ ben: stan, eddie, rich, and i were walking up by the barrens after you, bev, and mike left and we saw a red balloon by the opening to the sewers...

librariben: jesus...

mikedamnlon: WHAT?!

bev_january: you think someone’s just playing a joke?

bitchierichie: no... it was specific for us

kaspbraked: richie TOUCHED IT

bigbilliam: guys cmon

stanley_uris: We need to investigate it. If even only a little bit.

bitchierichie: eds, theyre right

kaspbraked: that doesn’t mean i have to like it....

bitchierichie: yeah, i don’t like it either. but if ben’s stories about what happens in this town are true, we NEED to look into it before it gets dangerous.

kaspbraked: ......

bigbilliam: we won’t let anything happen to you eddie

kaspbraked: i BROKE MY ARM last time we “investigated” shit bill

bev_january: it’ll be different this time

kaspbraked: HOW

kaspbraked: HOW IS IT GOING TO BE DIFFERENT THAN LAST TIME WHEN WE FOUND DEAD BODIES IN THE FUCKING NEIBOLT HOUSE

bitchierichie: BECAUSE WE’LL BE A GROUP

bev_january: eddie pls

bitchierichie: AND I CAN PROTECT YOU BECAUSE THERE AREN’T GOING TO BE ANY TRAPS TO SEPARATE US

bigbilliam: guys

kaspbraked: HOW DO YOU KNOW

mikedamnlon: CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU

mikedamnlon: stop yelling.

mikedamnlon: take some deep breaths.

mikedamnlon: you’re all really scared, i am too.

mikedamnlon: but this is Our Town. we have to protect it.

librariben: the legends say something bad happens every couple centuries. if we can just stop it this cycle, that’ll do the town worlds of good

kaspbraked: i don’t want to go in the sewers

mikedamnlon: that’s fine

mikedamnlon: you and stan can stay watch for us outside the barrens entrance while bev, ben, bill, richie, and i go looking around, okay?

stanley_uris: Yes. Good idea.

librariben: thanks mike

kaspbraked: i guess....

bitchierichie: aw eds, you can gimme a kiss goodbye before i venture into dark unknowns!!

kaspbraked: in ur dreams tozier

mikedamnlon: everyone good now?

kaspbraked: yeah. thanks mike.

bitchierichie: thank u mike!

bigbilliam: cute ass crew will be keeping watch

stanley_uris: Excuse me?

kaspbraked: 🔪🔪🔪

_(Tuesday 5:36 pm)_

**@bitchierichie > @kaspbraked**

bitchierichie: [Video Sent]

kaspbraked: are u and stan high???

bitchierichie: maaaaybe

bitchierichie: stan needed it

bitchierichie: said he had a shitty day

kaspbraked: bc of the sewer shit?

bitchierichie: nah i think it’s his dad again

kaspbraked: fuck

bitchierichie: don’t have to tell me twice ;P

kaspbraked: stfu

kaspbraked: how are you doing?

bitchierichie: wym?

kaspbraked: well ur high too right

bitchierichie: babe, sometimes i just like being high for no reason

kaspbraked: :/

bitchierichie: :)

kaspbraked: 1. don’t call me babe wtf

kaspbraked: 2. you never get high for fun when stan is smoking with you

bitchierichie: hmmm....

kaspbraked: because you two smoking leads to you two drinking

kaspbraked: which leads to you both getting crossfaded as fuck

kaspbraked: and you know what happened last time you got crossfaded with stan

bitchierichie: aww eds

bitchierichie: do u wish it had been you? ;P

kaspbraked: fuck off

kaspbraked: no i don’t care if you and stan suck face

bitchierichie: face wasn’t the only thing i sucked ;))))

kaspbraked: i will block you again

kaspbraked: also that’s disgusting

bitchierichie: no it was highly sanitary 

bitchierichie: nothing like a cute little jew using a wet wipe on his dick before i gave him a blowjob

kaspbraked: i don’t fucking know how bev can stand to smoke with you two

bitchierichie: [Photo Sent]

kaspbraked: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, BOTH OF YOU

bitchierichie: stan says hi

kaspbraked: I DONT WANNA KNOW IF YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING

bitchierichie: we aren’t i promise babyyyy

_(Tuesday 5:44 pm)_

**@kaspbraked > @bigbilliam**

kaspbraked: rich and stan are smoking again

bigbilliam: ...

kaspbraked: rich hasn’t let on if they’re gonna fool around or not

kaspbraked: just thought you’d want to know

bigbilliam: eds

bigbilliam: i really don’t wanna know about their relationship 

kaspbraked: they aren’t dating bill how many times do i have to say it

bigbilliam: they get high and they makeout and richie’s blown stan who knows how many times

kaspbraked: twice

bigbilliam: ??

kaspbraked: that time while crossfaded and once during 7 mins in heaven while drunk

kaspbraked: stan is a slutty drunk and richie is just rly rly horny and can’t say no to stan

kaspbraked: stan doesn’t like richie that way

bigbilliam: yeah but if richie likes stan....

kaspbraked: who cares

kaspbraked: you’re just as entitled to make a move on him as richie is

bigbilliam: i guess

kaspbraked: anyways i don’t think richie Likes stan i think he just likes fooling around with someone

bigbilliam: are you just trying to convince yourself that bc you like richie?

kaspbraked: I DONT LIKE RICHIE

bigbilliam: (X) Doubt

kaspbraked: SHUT UP

_(Tuesday 5:48 pm)_

**@librariben > @bev_january**

librariben: hey bev...

bev_january: hey there new kid!

librariben: so there’s this movie thats out this weekend

librariben: and i know the others would make fun of me for wanting to go see it

librariben: so i wanted to know if you wanted to go see it with me?

bev_january: what’s the movie?

librariben: ,,, zootopia

bev_january: sure! what time?

librariben: wait seriously??

bev_january: yeah why not? it looks cute!

librariben: oh :) uh how about the 3:30 pm show?

bev_january: i’ll buy popcorn if you get the tickets!~

librariben: DEAL!

bev_january: lol

_(Tuesday 6:12 pm)_

**@stanley_uris > @mikedamnlon**

stanley_uris: come oick me up lease

mikedamnlon: ??

stanley_uris: lsesse mike i ducked up

mikedamnlon: where are you?

stanley_uris: richies

mikedamnlon: did you guys drink?

stanley_uris: yes

mikedamnlon: did you smoke?

stanley_uris: yes

mikedamnlon: god fucking...

stanley_uris: i’m ssorye mike pls

mikedamnlon: fine. i’m on my way.

stanley_uris: thnak u mikey

_(Tuesday 6:21 pm)_

**@bitchierichie > @bigbilliam**

[Incoming Call from bitchierichie]

bigbilliam: ??

bitchierichie: pick up fucko

bigbilliam: uh okay?

_(Tuesday 6:24 pm)_

**@mikedamnlon > @bigbilliam**

mikedamnlon: bill

bigbilliam: i know

mikedamnlon: ?

bigbilliam: richie called me

mikedamnlon: okay

mikedamnlon: stan’s asking for you, something about apologizing

bigbilliam: okay

bigbilliam: where are you guys?

mikedamnlon: at bev’s. i brought stan there to calm himself down cause he said he doesn't want to be around his dad right now...

bigbilliam: okay

bigbilliam: i'll let someone else deal with richie

bigbilliam: it's not normally this bad...

bigbilliam: everything must just amplified because they’re fucked up

mikedamnlon: bill, stan's saying that he and richie...

bigbilliam: no, they didn’t. richie is smarter than that. stan is just worked up...

mikedamnlon: i hope you’re right

mikedamnlon: for your sake...

bigbilliam: stan can be dramatic when he’s like this. i’m sure they just fooled around and stan got confused

bigbilliam: wait, my sake???

mikedamnlon: have you talked to richie yet?

bigbilliam: he called me to tell me he needed help. me, ben, and eddie came over to help since we live closest

mikedamnlon: but have you asked him if they…?

bigbilliam: they didn’t.

mikedamnlon: okay...

bigbilliam: he called me to say he “cheated on eddie with stan” and i said he and eddie aren’t dating and now richie won’t answer me

mikedamnlon: this is a fucking mess man...

mikedamnlon: i'll tell bev to talk to him

bigbilliam: i’m outside

mikedamnlon: okay omw

bigbilliam: mike what did you mean by "for my sake" ??

bigbilliam: mike???

_Tuesday 7:02 pm_

**@bev_january > @bitchierichie**

bev_january: now when you came to me

bev_january: about your crush on eddie

bev_january: and i said "try doing something with a different boy"

bev_january: bc you want to get over him

bev_january: i meant like go on a date with someone from another town

bev_january: not get high with stan on a tuesday and fuck

bev_january: answer me, asshole, i've got bill on my doorstep and stan in my room

bitchierichie: osrry

bev_january: talk to me hun, what's going on w/ u and stan?

bitchierichie: u wont belibe me if i say ntohing

bev_january: i can believe that. as long as stan was on the same page

bitchierichie: he wantd experienc and i awnted not eddie

bitchierichie: eddie..

bev_january: okay. then why are you and stan fighting??

bitchierichie: idk

bitchierichie: we arent idk y u gus thinj we are

bev_january: because stan's crying

bitchierichie: he does that

bitchierichie: hes freajing out bc wha if his dad finsd out

bev_january: oh...

bev_january: OH!

bitchierichie: lol we r fine just really fucked up and 

bitchierichie: my parents are cool w/ whatever but

bitchierichie: stans aren't

bev_january: yeah... i know

bev_janaury: poor thing... 

bitchierichie: can u tell the others? ik stan called mike so mike might no but

bitchierichie: u know how bill gets when stan is sad

bev_january: yeah, i've got it! don't worry sweetie

bitchierichie: also

bitchierichie: very important

bev_january: hmm?

bitchierichie: tell stan ill do his math homework for him

bev_january: he said thank you :)

_Tuesday 7:47 pm_

**@gdenbrough > @bigbilliam**

gdenbrough: Mom says she's making spaghetti for dinner!

bigbilliam: okay georg, i'll be home soon

gdenbrough: Where did you go?

bigbilliam: just went to help stan :) he's had a bad day

gdenbrough: Oh :-( I hope he feels better soon. Bad days fucking SUCK!

bigbilliam: you're right, but don't swear

gdenbrough: Richie was younger than me when he started swearing!

bigbilliam: i don't think richie should be your role model, georg

gdenbrough: >:-P

_Tuesday 9:32 pm_

**losers club ❤️**

librariben: is everyone at home and okay now?

bigbilliam: yep

mikedamnlon: yes!

bev_january: mmhm~

kaspbraked: bev!! is stan okay?

bev_january: he's fine.. somethings going on with his dad so he's spending the night with me :)

bitchierichie: ah, the lovely Aunt Marsh Treatment is enough to cure any man

kaspbraked: god i hate you

mikedamnlon: i'm just glad everyone is okay :)

bigbilliam: @ rich are YOU okay?

bitchierichie: wym?

kaspbraked: i already asked and he deflected.

librariben: richie, did something happen??

kaspbraked: he NEVER smokes with stan unless something's wrong

bitchierichie: is it not enough to just want a good time?

mikedamnlon: it is, but you rarely smoke for fun with just stan

bitchierichie: hmm...

stanley_uris: Richie's fine, he's just sad and wanted affection.

bigbilliam: too much affection, if you asked me

stanley_uris: Excuse me?

bigbilliam: nothing

bev_january: uh oh

stanley_uris: Bill, frankly it's not your concern what I choose to do with myself.

stanley_uris: You never had a fucking problem when Bev and Richie fooled around in junior year so why the FUCK does it matter if Richie and I do?

bigbilliam: no! it's not that, its...

mikedamnlon: it's the denial

kaspbraked: denial?

bev_january: The Gay Denial

bigbilliam: what??

librariben: ah to be gay and homophobic...........

bitchierichie: yes, i am gay. yes, i am homophobic. we exist -bill

bigbilliam: no no, i'm not gay i

bigbilliam: that's not

bev_january: bill, sweetie, you know you can like BOTH right?

bev_january: we ALL see how you are with stan. it's okay to like boys AND girls

bitchierichie: take it from the expert

libariben: the bisexual expert or the stan expert?

bitchierichie: the only woman i would ever lay with is bev but i refuse to be a homewrecker

librariben: i mean i wouldn't say no if you wanted to join us

bev_january: 👀

bitchierichie: 👀

kaspbraked: gUYs stay focused omg

mikedamnlon: sorry, horny police

kaspbraked: DLFKSDLKWGL

kaspbraked: we are talking about bill's bisexuality

bigbilliam: m,,maybe?

bigbilliam: it wasn't ever something i gave a lot of thought to...

bigbilliam: plus you know how my parents are...

librariben: don't worry about what your parents think, we are your family too

bev_january: yeah! fuck authority, be who you are bill

bitchierichie: we love you billy

stanley_uris: We do. You deserve to be happy and true.

bigbilliam: ily you guys...

bigbilliam: i don't... have an answer yet

bigbilliam: but im not 

bigbilliam: stan i don't mind if you

stanley_uris: I know. I'm sorry I got mad at you.

bigbilliam: are we okay?

stanley_uris: Yes. :)

kaspbraked: awwwwww

bev_january: my boysssswekdjiowejkfl

bitchierichie: good job pussy squad

kaspbraked: you can never just let us have moments, huh richie?

bitchierichie: it wouldn't be me if i did, now would it eds? ;)

libariben: hey eddie?

kaspbraked: what's up ben?

librariben: are you outside my house?

kaspbraked: ??? uhh?? no????

kaspbraked: other than mike, you're the furthest from me, why would i be at your house at 10 at night??

librariben: [Photo Sent]

librariben: maybe because YOU ARE???


End file.
